Ms and Mrs Swan-Mills
by Fenix-Jane-Quinn
Summary: Emma and Regina are both spy's/ bounty hunters and at first they don't get along but what happens when they get put on an assignment where they have to pretend they are a married couple will it end badly or will they finally face the facts about how they feel about each other and Fall in love Its AU and will be OOC
1. Chapter 1

**HELLO MY LOVELIES yes I have a new story for you and your probably wondering why I am writing this and no the other well for the others I have writers block and it's annoy but they will get done soon so I saw a picture and someone asked to make it in a fanfic and I got an awesome idea so here it is! I do not own OUAT**

It was 6:00 in the afternoon when Emma got the call. She was in the middle of making dinner

"Hello this is Emma speaking?" Emma answered

"Oh Mrs Blackwater what can I do for you?" Emma asked

"Okay I'll be there in 30 minutes" Emma said and hung up. Emma quickly fini shed making dinner while called her parents

"Hey mum can you come and look after Henry work just called" Emma asked

"Sure your father and I are on our way" Mary Margaret smiled and grabbed her stuff and went straight to Emma's by the time her parents got there dinner was cooked and Henry was eating

"if you haven't eaten you are more than welcome to have some" Emma said kissing her parents and her son goodbye she than grabbed her wallet and car keys and left her building to make her way to the office, once there she almost ran into Regina another fellow Bondswomen. When Regina saw Emma she couldn't help but scoff and Emma couldn't help but let out a sigh *please don't tell me I am going to have to work with her* she pleaded slightly they never got along and everyone knew it. Emma walked towards her bossed office and she gave a knock

"Come in" came the reply and so she did and that's when she saw Regina and this was the moment she knew they had an assignment together. Emma walked to the spare seat and sat down.

"Sorry to call both of you this late but we have a new assignment and it need both of you to do it, I am aware you don't get along but for this assignment I need you both to pretend to be married"

"WHAT!?" both Emma and Regina yelled jumping to their feet

"You heard me" Mrs Blackwater said

"And if youse can work together and get the job done then you are both fried

"Fine, ill do it" Emma huffed and sat down

"You have to be kidding" she said looking between her boss and Emma

"Well I don't know about you but I want to keep my job" Emma said with narrowed eyes

"I can't do this" Regina growled

"Well it's either this or you lose your job Miss Mills the choice is yours" Jane said

"Can't you pick someone else" Regina complained

"You two are our top Bondswomen and I need you both for this job" Jane said clearly getting frustrated with the women. Emma just let out a frustrated sigh herself.

"You will be leaving Friday morning" Jane not looking at either women

"But today is Wednesday" Regina said

"So you have tonight and tomorrow to pack I want you here 6:00am Friday morning before you leave to get the information" Jane said without another word. Regina stormed out furious and Emma walked out a lot calmer but clearly annoyed

"I can't believe I have to be married to you out of all people" Regina growled Emma couldn't honestly be bothered to reply to the irritated women so she just rolled her eyes and walked to her car and drove home.

"Mamma" Henry called when Emma when she walked through her doors

"Hey buddy" Emma smiled and hugged her son

"Hey Mum hey Dad I'm home" Emma called

"Hey sweetheart everything okay?" Mary asked

"Hey they gave me a new assignment and I have to go away for this one, are you and dad able to baby sit Henry while I am gone I will call every night to talk to him and check up on him and everything" Emma said

"Of course hunny that's fine" David smiled Emma let out a huge sigh

"Thank you so much!" Emma smiled

"Go have dinner and we will finish our movie" Mary smiled and pushed her daughter towards the kitchen but took Henry first. Emma ate her dinner quickly and then joined her mother father and son watching the movie, Henry crawled onto Emma's lap and soon feel asleep. Once the movie was over, Emma said goodbye to her parents and see would see them Friday morning and that she will ring them when she has the details and then put her son to bed, then started packing her clothes, she put in dresses, skirts, singlets, button up shirts, t-shirts, bra, underwear, and gym clothes she also put in few pairs of high heels, and sneakers. Once her half her bagged was packed she went to bed the next day flew by and Emma packet the last few things in her bag (her toiletries) soon before she knew she was sitting in her bosses office.

"Okay so I want you both to go to a small town in Maine it's called StoryBrooke and there I want you to keep an eye out on a few people, Robin Hood, Killen Jones, Maleficent Smith, August Wood, Gorge Gold, Cruella De Ville and Ursula De Ville" Jane says naming each person on the list

"How are both of us meant to keep an eye on 7 people" Emma asked

"I will be sending out 2 other people during the few weeks to check up on you and help you if needed" Jane says without a smile

"A few weeks" Emma asked and then pinched the bridge of her nose

"Is that problem Miss Swan?" Jane asked

"Yes but No" Emma sighed

"Please clarify" Jane said

"I have a 3 year old son, and my parents have to look after him and I was hoping I wouldn't have to be away that long" Emma sighed

"Wait you have a son" Regina asked surprised "

"Yes" both Jane and Emma answered

"I didn't know that" Regina said

"Not many people do" Emma told her

"Oh" Regina muttered

"Why do you care anyway?" Emma snapped

"I don't" Regina huffed and Jane couldn't help but let out a sigh

"Yes Emma it's going to have to be for a few weeks but I will when then other 2 come I will let you go home for a day or to so you can see your son" Jane alleged

"Yes that would be fantastic thank you" Emma smiled

"Okay so that's all I need you for Emma you can go and spend the rest of the morning with Miss Mills and your son" Jane smiled

"Wait what?" Both girls asked

"I want both of you to spend the morning with each other, you are going to spend a few weeks with each other I think you are going to have to get used to being around each other" Jane shrugged both Emma and Regina stood there staring at their boss

"Don't forget to shut the door on the way out" Jane said without looking up by the time Emma got home it was 9:00 she had 3 hours to spend with her son. All her stuff was at the door waiting and ready to go.

"Mum, dad Henry this is Regina, her and I will be working this case together" Emma smiled

"Hello" Regina nodded and shook David's and Mary Margaret's hand. Emma knelt down in front of Henry

"Say hello to Regina Henry" Emma said sweetly Henry just ran into Emma's arms and buried his head in her neck

"Hi Gina" Henry mumbled Regina knelt down beside Emma

"Hello Henry" Regina smiled Henry stuck his head up a little

"Do you work with my mummy?" he asked

"I sure do" Regina smiled

"Is she your friend?" Henry asked curiously both Emma and Regina tensed

"Umm not really no" Regina admitted

"Oh, okay, because mummy talks about you all the time" Henry said innocently Regina looked over at a blushing Emma

"Hey Henry why don't you go get Mr Mcflufflykins and show Regina" Emma said trying to change the subject

"Okay" Henry smiled and ran towards his room

"No running in the house Henry" Emma called

"Sorry mummy" Henry called back. When she turned to face her parents and Regina they were all staring at her

"What?" Emma blushed

"Wait so this is the 'Regina'" Mary asked

"Uhh" Emma blushed and Regina looked at her curiously Emma cleared her throat

"Would you like a cup of coffee" Emma asked changing the subject

"Sure" Regina asked confused and followed the blonde to the kitchen. Emma just turned on the kettle when little Henry bounded in with his stuffed teddy

"This is Mr Mcflufflykins" Henry said proudly showing Regina his stuffed bear

"He is very cute, it's nice to meet you Mr Mcflufflykins" Regina smiled and shook the bears hand

"It's nice to meet you to Gina" Henry said in a deep voice Emma couldn't help but laugh and Regina joined in and of course Henry couldn't help but smile,

"So mummy is going to be away for a few weeks okay Henry" Emma said as she picked up her son

"Okay mummy" Henry said getting sad

"Mummy will call you every day and night okay I promise" Emma smiled

"cross your heart" Henry asked

"Cross my heart" Emma smiled and crossed her heart and Henry couldn't help but grin. Emma poured herself, Regina and her parents a cup of coffee.

"So when do you leave?" David asked

"At lunch time" Emma said

"But that's so soon" Henry said tearing up

"I know baby" Emma said also tearing up she held her little boy tightly.

"Me and Mr Mcflufflykins are going to miss you" Henry said in small voice

"Mr Mcflufflykins and I Henry" Emma said with a watery smile

"That's what I said" Henry huffed

"You are your mother's child" Regina laughed Emma just poked her tongue out at Regina

"Very mature Miss Swan" Regina said with an eye roll

"Mummy will miss you to sweetheart" Emma said hugging the boy

"And you have to do what Grandma and Grandpa says okay no arguing and you go to bed when they tell you okay" Emma said

"Okay mummy" Henry said and then nuzzled his mother and she let out a relaxed sigh. Before anyone knew it, it was 12:00.

"We better get going" Regina said

"Mummy I don't want you to go" Henry cried gripping on to Emma

"Henry please mummy has to go" Emma said tearing up herself

"She will come visit soon okay be a good boy" Emma's said her voice braking and a few tears falling down her face

"I love you" Emma said kissing her son

"I love you to mummy" Henry cried

"Bye mum bye dad ill call when we get there" Emma said trying to keep herself together

"Okay sweetheart and don't worry about us we will be fine" Mary Margaret reassured her. Emma packed her stuff in Regina's car because Regina didn't trust the death trap of a car Emma owned and off they went.

"So you talk about me?" Regina said about an hour into the trip Emma couldn't help but blush

"Uhh well you come up a few times yeah" Emma said and tried hide the blush

"It's mostly nice things" Emma said

"Mostly?" Regina asked

"Yeah, apart from when your being a bitch" Emma said with a smirk

"Darling that's all the time" Regina said

"I know" Emma said rolling her eyes

"So what nice things do you say about me?" Regina asked Emma froze and blushed

"Why does it matter" Emma muttered

"It doesn't" Regina huffed about half an hour later Regina tried a different convocation

"So Henry is cute" Regina smiled

"He is isn't he, he is the cutest kid ever" Emma smiled

"So his father?" Regina asked

"Doesn't know he is born" Emma said shrugging

"Oh" Regina said

"Yeah" was all that Emma said

"So your parents seem nice" Regina said

"They are the only foster parents that were nice to me" Emma said harshly

"You're a foster kid" Regina asked surprised and Emma turned and faced away and Regina could see the pain in Emma's face. The car got silent very quickly after that

"What about you?" Emma asked quietly

"What about me?" Regina asked

"Tell me about your parents" Emma said clearly annoyed with Regina actin stupid

"Oh well, my mum can be a bitch but she has a big and well my dad has a very big heart and is very kind and caring" Regina smiled

"So I guess that's where it come from" Emma said

"Where what come from?" Regina asked confused

"Your bitchyness you obviously got it from your mother" Emma said

"You don't even know my mother" Regina growled

"Does Cora Mills ring a bell?" Emma asked

"How do you know my mother?" Regina asked

"Because I had to do a job for her onetime" Emma said

"And she didn't asked me" Regina growled

"Well it was very dangerous and she obviously didn't want you dead" Emma snapped

"But what about you, you could of died" Regina snapped

"Like you would off cared, you probably would off thrown a party" Emma hissed Regina just let out a growl, then the car went silent and it was for the rest of the drive apart from the music playing once they got to the town they stopped by a small diner it had Granny's bed and diner in big letters. Regina parked the car and got out. They entered the small diner and everyone stopped and started at them. Regina not giving a care in the world walked up the counter and ordered a drink and food for herself and Emma, and asked about where she can find a room. Once they have eaten they got shown the room that they will be sharing for the next few weeks as a married couple. Both exhausted from the trip had a quick shower and went to bed they could unpack in the morning.

 **A/N: so chapter 1 is done what do you think?! Please leave a review and tell me what you think**


	2. Chapter 2

**So here is chapter 2! I do not own OUAT**

 _Once they have eaten they got shown the room that they will be sharing for the next few weeks as a married couple. Both exhausted from the trip had a quick shower and went to bed they could unpack in the morning._

 **1 week later**

So it's been a week that the women have been in StoryBrooke for, a very long and stressful week full of arguments and fighting between the two when no one is around. Everything is always tense for them, everyone around them could tell some even questioned them if they hated each other why are they still married, Emma brought up the fact they have a 3 year old son at home and it wouldn't be fair on him if they spilt. It was yet another long night watching one of the 7 people they needed to watch. Everything was going well until someone knocked on the window it was the brunette waiter from Granny's

"uhh what are you two doing out here?" Ruby asked

"Thinking" Emma said

"About?" Ruby asked

"About what we are going to do to nosy little people who can't mind their own business now finish taking yourself for a walk" Regina growled

"Sorry about me wife" Emma hissed the last word

"She woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning" Emma faked smiled which earned a hit on the back of the head

"What the fuck Regina" Emma yelled rubbing her head and glared at the brunette. Ruby just frowned but walked off once Ruby was gone Emma snapped her head towards Regina

"Seriously" Emma growled

"What?" Regina said shrugging

"You can't just hit me like that people will start to think you're an abusive wife" Emma hissed Regina just shrugged and had a mouthful of her coffee Emma just rolled her eyes and sighed. They sat and watched eventually getting bored so Emma took this as a chance to call Henry

"Hey Mum, is Henry there" Emma smiled as she answered the phone.

"Hey buddy" Emma's said her face light up and Regina couldn't help but notice it

"Yeah, I'll be home soon okay baby I promise just 3 more weeks and It will be just me and you for a couple of days" Emma smiled and relaxed a little she quickly glanced at Regina then straight head Regina looked at her confused

"No kid sorry Regina has to stay up here and work maybe next time" Emma said with a smile

"So what did you do today?" Emma asked

"Oh wow that's cool!" Emma chuckled

"I love you to Henry" Emma said biting her lip *no don't cry, not on the phone to Henry not in front of Regina* but Emma couldn't help it, a few tears fell

"Hey buddy I have to go, I will call tomorrow okay I love you and behave" Emma said and hung up after Henry said his goodbyes

"Sorry" Emma said whipping away her tears

"Sorry why are you sorry?" Regina asked confused

"For getting all emotional" Emma said and shook her head and cleared her throat

"You're aloud to get emotional you're not use to being away from you son for so long it's okay to miss him" Regina said softly.

"Look we better get back to Granny's" Emma said as she turned on the car

"Emma look, I'm" Regina went to say

"Don't say anything okay just don't" Emma growled as she took of the ride to Granny's was quiet once there Emma had a quick shower and sat down to re-read over the files. Regina took her shower after Emma and made herself a coffee and sat down to relax, neither women spoke to each other, they both had nothing to say. It wasn't until 1:00am before the silence was broke

"Look Emma you should get some sleep, we both should, it's been a long week for both of us," Regina said

"I'll sleep here tonight" Emma said with-out looking at the brunette

"Look I get it, you hate me and I hate you, but after the fighting are you tired of it?" Regina asked

"Tired of it, Regina you start the fights and you apparently also have to finish them so forget trying to be nice okay" Emma snapped

"Whatever" Regina growled and stood up and stormed off. After that night the two hardly speak to each other and it's been another long week and Emma was on her way home to be with her son. She unlocked her front door only to be met by a little buddle of brown hair crashing into her knocking her down

"Hey mummy" Henry said with a huge smile

"Hey baby boy," Emma replied giving him a hug and a kiss, she didn't move for a while she just sat here in her door way holding her little boy while he told her about his 2 weeks Emma listened to every detail and talked when needed, she couldn't be happier she was home with her baby boy in her arms.

 **A/N yeah I know it's some-what short but I have a plan on how I am setting this all out, the next chapter will be about Emma and Henry's weekend, i hope you like it and don't forget to review only if you want to tho :)**


End file.
